familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Albertirsa
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Hungary Region | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Pest County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Cegléd | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = László Fazekas | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 72.96 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 126 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 12209 | population_as_of = 1 Jan. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 170.18 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 2730 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 23 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.albertirsa.hu | footnotes = }} Albertirsa (formerly Alberti-Irsa, ) is a town in Pest County, Central Hungary Region, Hungary and the middle of the Great Hungarian Plain. Although it has got its town status in 2003, Albertirsa still has its village-scent that is so common for most of the settlements in the region. History Initially Albertirsa was two separate inhabitations: Alberti and Irsa, having joined in 1950. * 1277: King Ladislaus IV mentions the name of Alberti (as Alberth) tenure in one of his charters * 1368: The chapter of Buda mentions Irsa (from Slavic *''jelsa'') as an inhabitation * 1597: Both villages got emptied after the 1241 Mongol invasion and the Ottoman conquest in the 16th century * September 29, 1711: Local landlord András Váracskay brings settlers to populate the grassland of Alberti-Irsa. 24 chariots of Slovak settlers arrive to Alberti * 1714: Royal endowment letter grants the ownership of Alberti to Márton Szeleczky * 1719: András Irsay has one third of Irsa of Pest shire * 1731: Beginning of mandatory lecturing for commons in local landlord funded school * 1784: Descendants of Márton Szeleczky attain the rights for Alberti to hold markets. This right also grants the market town title. * September 1, 1847: First train arrives * 1848: Hundreds joining to the 1848 Revolution after the recruitment speech of Kossuth at Cegléd * 1924: Civil School of Irsa founded * September 6, 1950: The two villages Alberti and Irsa are joined under the name of Albertirsa by an ordinance of the Ministry for Home Affairs * 1979: Inauguration of Hungary's first 750 kV substation south of Albertirsa * 1995: Gerje-Party Association founded * 1996: Inauguration of the new flag and symbol during the millennium festival * July 1, 2003: town status granted to Albertirsa, which has 11547 inhabitants this time Notable people * Moritz Goldstein, a chazzan of this town ** Rosa (Róza) Csillag, , exactly: Goldstein Róza; born October 23, 1832, Irsa, Hungary - February 20, 1892, Vienna, Austria), a 19th-century Hungarian female Jewish singer * Ádám Politzer (1835–1920), a Jewish Hungarian otologist * Andrea Hunter (Formerly Hering) (1975–Present), Vice President, Principle Accounting Officer- Encore Acquisition Company Points of interest Near Albertirsa, there is the only 750 kV-substation in Hungary. At it, the 750 kV-powerline from Zakhidnoukrainskaya in Ukraine ends. However this line is since 1995 out of service. * Szeleczky-Szapáry Castle ( ) named after Szeleczky and Szapáry family * Synagogue of Irsa Twin cities and towns Albertirsa is twinned: External links * Albertirsa Official site * Google Maps satellite * Official website of the Town of Żnin - twin town in Poland * Aerialphotgraphs of Albertirsa Category:Albertirsa Category:Established in 1950 Category:Established in 1277 Irsa Category:Settlements in Pest County Irsa Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary